coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9350 (10th January 2018)
Plot Phelan advises Seb to forget about Luke's murder for his own sake. Chesney decides to take Joseph to scatter Katy's ashes to help the boy understand death. Alya, Zeedan, Rana and Yasmeen hold a vigil for Luke outside the garage. Audrey, Sally, Kevin, Tyrone, Eileen, Phelan, Seb, Maria, Tracy, Sophie, Amy, Beth, Sinead, Liz and Tim attend. Tracy makes a sincere apology to Luke for being such a cow. Zeedan receives news that the Parkers have been released without charge. Gemma is relieved when Henry comes into The Kabin as she thought she'd scared him off. He tells her not to be silly. Seb is terrified that he'll go down for murder now that the police are chasing other leads. He pretends to go to the toilet but slips out of the Rovers through the back instead when Phelan's attention is elsewhere. Sinead is deflated when Chesney takes Joseph to the park without her. Kevin, Tyrone and Liz lay on drinks and hotpots at the vigil. Seb packs his bags and leaves. As he does so, he warns Eileen to watch her back and explains how Phelan killed Luke and covered his tracks. Eileen is incredulous. Craig arrives at No.8 for his date and finds Bethany dressed up and covered in makeup. She changes before settling down for a night in front of the TV, much to Craig's confusion. Eileen looks for Phelan's toolbox to confirm Seb's claim that it contains a handgun but is interrupted by Phelan. Phelan makes out that he had a row with Seb and he's gone to stay with a mate. Chesney thinks no one is bothered about his wedding. Rana tells Sophie to ignore what she said earlier and she should go for it with Kate. Alya can't make sense of Luke's death. Anna receives an urgent visitor request from Eileen and eagerly agrees to see her. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Prison Officer - Alexis Platt Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Norcross Prison - Anna's cell Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Before doing a runner, Seb tells Eileen that Phelan is not who she thinks he is; and Craig is gutted when Bethany settles for night in front of the TV. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,810,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2018 episodes